


Współczynnik refrakcji

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, BAMF John, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, John responds accordingly, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Translation, bolt-hole, cross-dressing cocktease, let the rain come down, posh secret agent sex, sherlock is shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z <i>Czarnego Piotra</i>: „Holmes pracował gdzieś w jednym z rozlicznych przebrań i pod jednym z rozlicznych nazwisk, przy użyciu których ukrywał własną nie byle jaką osobowość. Miał w różnych częściach Londynu co najmniej pięć kryjówek, które mu służyły do zmiany tożsamości.”</p><p>A inaczej mówiąc: pięć okazji, przy których John i Sherlock pieprzą się w kryjówce, i jedna, przy której tego nie robią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arduis fidelis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [The Refractive Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847997) by [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — To dość typowa reakcja na otarcie się o śmierć, po którym ktoś człowieka dotknie — mówi John. — To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną.  
>  Sherlock zamiata rzęsami i John czuje na skroni jego oddech.  
>  — Nie koloryzuj, John. Nie otarłem się o śmierć, a ta reakcja nie jest u mnie typowa, za to ma mnóstwo wspólnego z tobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustGot1 zrobiła do tego rozdziału [ilustrację](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/53300940526/im-just-procrastinating-my-actual-paying-work-in)! Nie otwierajcie w pracy!

_**Bromley** _

— Mówi, że masz zaraz przyjść.

Na stopniach do budynku numer 221 przy Baker Street stoi jakaś przemarznięta do kości kobieta z Sherlockowej siatki bezdomnych. Pod brudną wełnianą czapką nos ma jaskrawoczerwony, podobnie jak białka oczu. Alkohol, zakłada automatycznie John. Żeby wylądować na ulicy, nie trzeba być mocno uzależnionym od narkotyków z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Kobieta ma chyba na imię Vivienne? W każdym razie zaczyna się ono na V. John nie pyta, bo Sherlocka nie ma od dwóch dni i wraz z jej zjawieniem się jego lekka irytacja tym faktem przechodzi w blady strach.

— Dlaczego nie przysłał mi SMS-a? Gdzie jest?

Kobieta wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Mówi, że masz zaraz przyjść i wziąć ze sobą jego płaszcz.

Jest jakichś minus dziesięć stopni, więc John wciąga ją do środka i zamyka drzwi.

— To tylko… daj mi minutę. Poczekaj tu.

Trwa to zdecydowanie dłużej niż minutę, bo John musi ponakładać na siebie kolejne warstwy. Długą bieliznę, wełniane skarpety, golf, sweter, drugi sweter, najgrubszą kurtkę, jaką ma, zimową czapkę, szalik, rękawiczki, wysokie buty. Jeszcze pistolet, który wkłada do kieszeni kurtki, żeby mieć go pod ręką. Jego przewodniczka stoi dokładnie tam, gdzie ją zostawił w holu. John ściąga z jednego z haczyków koło drzwi płaszcz Sherlocka i razem wychodzą na mróz.

— Gdzie on jest? — pyta John. Oddycha przez usta, bo nie chce sobie odmrozić nosa.

Kobieta nie odpowiada, tylko schyla głowę i idzie. Kilka ulic dalej mija ich na jezdni samotna taksówka. Kierowca zjeżdża już do domu, ale John podtyka mu do szyby wszystkie banknoty, jakie ma w portfelu, i taksówkarz zgadza się ich zabrać mimo oblodzonych ulic. Dopiero kiedy wsiądą do ciepłego auta, bezdomna podaje adres.

Kierowca ich wysadza i znowu ruszają piechotą. Wreszcie kobieta zatrzymuje się koło ławki na skraju parku i pokazuje przed siebie ręką.

— Tam jest.

— Gdzie? — Kiedy Sherlock wychodził dwa dni temu z mieszkania, miał na sobie dżinsy, sweterek i blezer, a do tego rękawiczki i dla wizualnego efektu szalik. Elegancik. Był bez marynarki, nie mówiąc już o kurtce czy płaszczu.

Kobieta tylko wyciąga rękę. Niosąc płaszcz Sherlocka, John rusza przed siebie.

Ledwo wejdzie do parku, widzi Sherlocka, jak kuli się pod osłaniającą go od wiatru ścianą jakiegoś budynku. Gapi się na Johna, jakby nie miał pojęcia, kto to.

— Jezu Chryste — mówi John i zarzuca Sherlockowi na ramiona płaszcz. — Co ty wyprawiasz, do kurwy nędzy?

— Czekam na ciebie — odpowiada Sherlock. Jego głosowi brak jego zwykłego tembru, jakby od lodowatego powietrza zdrętwiały mu struny głosowe.

John na niego patrzy. Jest na zewnątrz od niecałych dziesięciu minut, a dłonie już mu grabieją.

— Od jak dawna jesteś na dworze? — pyta.

— To tylko środek transportu, John. — „Środek transportu”. Ciało.

Nie ma siły, żeby Sherlock włożył ręce do rękawów, a co dopiero zapiął sobie płaszcz. Kiedy John sięga po jego ręce, Sherlock porusza się jak kukła o źle wyregulowanych stawach. John delikatnie wkłada mu ręce do rękawów płaszcza i go zapina.

— Twojemu środkowi transportu poważnie grozi hipotermia. No, chodź. Zabieram cię do domu.

— W domu nie jest bezpiecznie. Dlatego po ciebie posłałem.

John czuje mrowienie w karku. Normalnie kiedy Sherlock gdzieś go ściąga, to buzia mu się nie zamyka, tylko sypią się z niej szczegóły, dedukcje, życzenia, żądania. Ostatecznie John zastępuje mu czaszkę. Ale tym razem Sherlock milczy. Nie rusza się. Do mówienia tonem rozkazu prowokuje Johna fakt, że Sherlock się nie trzęsie.

— Dobrze. Nie do domu. _Dokąd?_

— Mam kryjówki.

John jest pewny, że się przesłyszał. Przesuwa sobie na głowie niebieską czapkę, żeby odsłonić ucho, i nadstawia głowę w stronę ust Sherlocka.

— Co?

— Kryjówka. Żeby zmienić przebranie. Zniknąć.

Jakoś tak na początku służby w wojsku John nauczył się, że żeby działać, nie trzeba rozumieć. Łapie Sherlocka za łokieć i go podtrzymuje, a Sherlock wyprowadza go z parku. Prowadzi go głęboko w labirynt zaułków, a potem na zardzewiałe schody przeciwpożarowe na tyłach opuszczonego budynku. Kiedy tam docierają, John musi praktycznie przełożyć Sherlocka przez okno na piątym piętrze. W środku jest prawie tak samo zimno jak na zewnątrz. Wygód w zasadzie brak: jest krzesło, płachta brezentu, w głębi pomieszczenia stojak z ubraniami.

John zawija Sherlocka w najcieplejsze ciuchy, jakie udaje mu się znaleźć, ale w efekcie tylko zakłada mu sweterek i blezer na dwie koszule o lipcowej gramaturze, a spodnie na szorty. Biała jak kreda skóra Sherlocka zwykle jest w dotyku gorąca; dzisiaj jest zimny jak kościelny posąg. Niezgrabnie mocuje się z guzikami i zamkami błyskawicznymi, póki John nie trzepnie go po rękach i sam go nie ubierze, tak jak ubrałby pacjenta.

— Kijowo zaplanowane, Sherlock.

— Urządzałem… to miejsce… zeszłego lata.

Kiedy temperatury tygodniami zbliżały się do trzydziestki.

— Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że masz takie kryjówki. — John otula długie stopy Sherlocka jeszcze jednym bezużytecznym ciuchem.

— Temat jakoś… nie wypłynął. — Kiedy John gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem, Sherlock dodaje: — Ryzyko. Nie chciałem… za dużo oczekiwać… od naszego… partnerstwa.

John tylko kręci głową. Rezygnuje z prób zachowania przyzwoitej odległości i przywiera ciałem do Sherlocka, żeby mu porozcierać ręce i plecy. Mimo tarcia, dodatkowych warstw ubrania i płaszcza Sherlock nie przestaje dygotać. John zdziera z wieszaków wszystkie pozostałe ubrania i rzuca je na podłogę pod tą ścianą, która jest cała wewnątrz budynku.

— Jesteś wyziębiony, gdzieś między lekką a średnią hipotermią, więc nie wytworzysz wystarczającego ciepła — mówi John. Po czym rozbiera Sherlocka do majtek i skarpetek i okrywa go płaszczem. — Muszę cię rozgrzać. — John sam się rozbiera, zakłada z powrotem parkę, która sięga mu do kolan, po czym owija ich obu brezentem tak, żeby Sherlock był plecami do sterty ubrań i jedynej w pomieszczeniu ściany, przez którą nie wieje. Impregnowana płachta zatrzyma ciepło, wytwarzane przez ich organizmy, ale to dotyk ciała Johna sprawia, że Sherlockowi wyrywa się normalniejszy oddech: pół na pół westchnienie i jęk.

— Dam ci ręce między moje… Sherlock, przestań się ze mną szarpać. — Brezentowy kokon szamocze się i i napina, kiedy John próbuje upchnąć sobie dłonie Sherlocka między udami. — Masz ręce jak z lodu. Chcesz, żeby twój _środek transportu_ odmroził sobie palce?

Sherlock nieruchomieje, ale nie odpowiada.

— Masz za długie ręce, żebym mógł sobie włożyć twoje dłonie pod pachy i mieć cię blisko — wyjaśnia trochę łagodniej John. — Przestań się opierać.

Sherlock wtyka ręce między uda Johna.

— Po prostu trzymaj je z daleka od moich jaj, dzięki bardzo. Ja dam jedną rękę tobie między nogi, drugą pod pachę. Zawsze to coś.

Na koniec John leży częściowo na Sherlocku, z piersią przyciśniętą do jego piersi, a miednicą wciśniętą w jego biodro i przytula go do siebie, jak może najmocniej. Obiema dłońmi czuje jego tętno. Liczy przez kilka minut, póki się nie upewni, że serce Sherlocka bije normalnie.

Wymacanie mu pulsu na tętnicy szyjnej wargami wynika tylko z różnicy wzrostu między nimi i tego, jak są blisko. Pięćdziesiąt uderzeń na minutę, ale Sherlock jest w bardzo dobrej kondycji.

Brezent szeleści z każdym przeszywającym Sherlocka dreszczem, ale mijają wieki i w końcu John czuje, jak jego skóra nabiera temperatury. Drgawki słabną, ich miejsce zajmują nieczęste i lekkie już dreszcze, aż wreszcie Sherlock się rozluźnia. Ale nie wyjmuje rąk spomiędzy ud Johna. Głowę ma nachyloną do przodu, jakby po to, żeby oddychać cieplejszym powietrzem schwytanym między ich ciałami, a oczy zamknięte. John ogląda sobie jego kark, taki bezbronny i tak rzadko widywany, i fiut nabrzmiewa mu i przesuwa się w majtkach.

Obaj są dorośli. To jest naturalna reakcja organizmu na fizyczną bliskość, na zagrożenie, na fakt, że jeden mężczyzna, który jest biseksualny i się tego nie wstydzi, przywarł ciałem do jednego… jednego… jednego Sherlocka. John nie będzie z tego robił czegoś, czym to nie jest.

— Po co był brezent? — pyta.

— Do zasłonięcia okna.

— A.

Rozmowa o niczym nie pomaga. Ma pełny wzwód, a fiut pulsuje mu w rytm przyśpieszonego tętna.

To nic takiego.

Powinien to zignorować.

Sherlock tak właśnie robi.

Ale wtedy… ale wtedy czuje na biodrze, jak Sherlockowi tętni w członku gorąca krew; wrażenia tego nie da się pomylić z niczym innym. Dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Naturalna reakcja na fizyczną bliskość, zagrożenie… i erekcję drugiego mężczyzny.

— Nie pesz się — mówi John, starając się trzymać lekarskiego tonu głosu. To on tu jest lekarzem. W tej sprawie poprowadzi. — To nic nie znaczy.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok. Twarze mają tak blisko siebie, że John widzi prążki w jego bladych tęczówkach, srebrne nitki wplecione w błękit. Sherlock wysuwa dłoń spomiędzy ud Johna, po czym daje ją tak, że długimi palcami podtrzymuje mu jądra, a „piętą” dłoni napiera Johnowi na żołądź.

— Nie?

Ludzie nieraz proponowali już Johnowi seks z wdzięczności, a on jeszcze nigdy takiej propozycji nie przyjął. Jednak jego ciało widać nie rozumie informacji o honorowym zachowaniu, która brzęczy mu w mózgu, bo mówiąc:

— Nie musisz tego robić — John rozkłada nogi.

— Wiem. — Głos Sherlocka jest niski i rozbawiony, a to, jak pociera palcami wrażliwe miejsce za jądrami Johna (aha, czyli odzyskuje pełną władzę w kończynach, to dobry znak), bardzo Johna rozprasza.

— To dość typowa reakcja na otarcie się o śmierć, po którym ktoś człowieka dotknie — mówi John. — To nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną.

Sherlock zamiata rzęsami i John czuje na skroni jego oddech.

— Nie koloryzuj, John. Nie otarłem się o śmierć, a ta reakcja nie jest u mnie typowa, za to ma mnóstwo wspólnego z tobą.

John wlepia w niego wzrok. Dalej ma rękę między jego udami. Czuje, jak Sherlockowi przyśpiesza puls w tętnicy udowej: skacze, robi się zupełnie nierówny. Źrenice mu się rozszerzają, a rumieniec, który ma na twarzy, to nie jest tylko efekt starań Johna, żeby go ogrzać. Pociąg, o którym John sądził, że jest jednostronny, i który z takim trudem starał się ukryć, najwyraźniej jest jednak odwzajemniony, i John zastanawia się, jakim cudem mu to umknęło.

A, no tak. Umknęło mu, bo Sherlock nie chciał, żeby to dostrzegł.

Kiedy Sherlock schodzi palcami trochę niżej i przez majtki zakreśla nimi kółko wokół odbytu Johna, ten zupełnie przestaje myśleć, bo teraz już to widzi.

— Mamy na obie za dużo rzeczy — mówi.

Rozbierają się do naga. John poświęca chwilę na obejrzenie Sherlockowi palców u nóg, ale ten choć raz nie był od tego końca ubrany jak na salę konferencyjną w City, tylko w grube wełniane skarpety i wysokie buty.

— Załóż z powrotem skarpetki — poleca John.

— Tak jest nieestetycznie — skarży się Sherlock, ale robi, co John kazał.

— Ja też nie zdejmę — proponuje John.

— To jeszcze gorzej — odpowiada Sherlock i przewraca się na plecy. Przygląda się Johnowi spod przymrużonych powiek. — Już to kiedyś robiłeś — stwierdza. — W wojsku. Nigdy z podkomendnym oczywiście i od powrotu do Londynu też ani razu. Przeze mnie nie miałeś z nikim jak… jak to się mówi? Zaliczyć?

John jeszcze nigdy nie był przedmiotem dedukcji szalonego geniusza, leżąc nago (nie licząc wełnianych skarpetek) z szeroko rozłożonymi na użytek tegoż nogami, ale myśli, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Naciąga sobie na plecy płaszcz Sherlocka i zawisa nad nim ma czworakach. Między ich ciałami aż iskrzy, ale pierwszeństwo mają względy praktyczne.

— Nie mam prezerwatyw — przyznaje.

Sherlock unosi do góry jedną brew.

Co się stało z „Semper paratus”?

— Zamiast „Semper paratus” dostałeś „Arduis fidelis”, a zanim zaczniesz na to narzekać, powiem ci jeszcze tylko, że Królewski Korpus Medyczny właśnie ocalił ci życie. Ja miałem dobre wyniki, jak się badałem w listopadzie. a ty?

— A ja tuż przed tym, jak się wprowadziłeś, i od tego czasu z nikim nie spałem. Wziąłbyś się już do roboty.

— Nie mam też nic, żeby zrobić poślizg.

Sherlock obrysowuje palcem wskazującym wargi Johna, wiodąc za nim wzrokiem, jakby myślał o swoim fiucie u niego w ustach.

— Masz wazelinę — mówi cicho. — Wystarczy.

John myśli, ile razy – mnóstwo razy – smarował sobie wargi dla ochrony przed zimnem i wiatrem, i o tym, co Sherlock zauważył, a czego on nie.

Wazelina jak najbardziej daje radę. John się nie śpieszy, natłuszcza skórę, żeby zmiękła, a potem otwiera Sherlocka palec po palcu. Kiedy wsuwa się na miejsce, od niskiego, dudniącego jęku, który wyrywa się Sherlockowi z piersi, rozjarzają mu się wszystkie nerwy w ciele.

— Okej? — pyta. Mimo panującej wokół ciszy jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny, ale Sherlock otwiera oczy i kiwa głową.

John spuszcza wzrok i przez ułamek sekundy przygląda się Sherlockowi i zastanawia, czego jeszcze ten nie pozwalał mu zobaczyć, ale ciasny, śliski żar, w którym się znalazł, kładzie kres wszelkiemu myśleniu i nie mija nawet kilka chwil, a John rozpędza się do równego rytmu. Patrzy, jak Sherlockowi najpierw na szyi, a potem na piersi zakwita rumieniec od seksu, i myśli o tym, jak naczynia krwionośne się rozszerzają i doprowadzają krew do samej skóry, o tym, jak serce pracuje, żeby rozprowadzić całą tę gorącą krew po zmarzniętym ciele. Ma to odwrócić jego uwagę, żeby nie skończył za szybko, ale obraca się przeciwko niemu. To on przywrócił Sherlocka do zdrowia i sprawił, że z każdym uważnie wycelowanym pchnięciem jego fiuta Sherlockowi rozpaczliwie trzepoczą się rzęsy, i John czerpie z tego satysfakcję na tylu instynktownych, zwierzęcych poziomach… Kiedy Sherlock odchyla głowę do tyłu, odsłania szyję i jęczy, Johnowi wyparowuje z głowy cała wiedza medyczna. Wrzyna się w podłogę podkulonymi palcami u stóp, mocno łapie Sherlocka za biodro i z całej siły daje miednicę do przodu, stękając z wysiłku. Sherlock wydaje zduszony okrzyk i wpycha dłoń między ich ciała, żeby złapać się za fiuta. John prawie dostaje, czując, jak o brzuch niedelikatnie ocierają mu się jego kłykcie. Napina mięśnie, żeby powstrzymać orgazm, ale kiedy Sherlock dochodzi, zapierając się jedną ręką o ścianę za sobą, kapituluje.

Poszło za szybko. John już chce to zrobić drugi raz, tym razem w porządnym łóżku, w ogrzewanym mieszkaniu, i kiedy nie będzie nad nimi wisiało niebezpieczeństwo, ale jeśli przez tych kilka miesięcy mieszkania z Sherlockiem się czegoś nauczył, to nie robić planów na przyszłość.

— Teraz już wiesz, ile oczekiwać od naszego partnerstwa? — pyta, celując w lekki ton.

— Teraz już tak, chyba że chodzi ci o takie partnerstwo, które wymaga obrączki i zamieszczenia ogłoszenia w „Sunday Times” — odpowiada rozbawiony Sherlock.

John myśli nad tym, co usłyszał, przekopując się przez stos ubrań w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiednio szpetnego, żeby można się tym było powycierać.

— Gdzie są te pozostałe kryjówki?

— W Kensington, Chelsea, Westminsterze i Harrow — recytuje Sherlock jak katarynka.

— To kichać ogłoszenie — stwierdza John i wyciąga z niego fiuta. — Ochrzcijmy te cztery i umówmy się, że to wystarczy.

Sherlock unosi kącik ust, jakby ten pożytek z kryjówek nie przyszedł mu dotąd do głowy.

— A moje łóżko na Baker Street? — pyta.

Zdaniem Johna brzmi to dobrze. Wręcza Sherlockowi koszulę, którą się wycierał, ale czystą stroną w dół, gotową do ponownego użycia.

— I moje — dodaje.

— Twoje jest za małe — sprzeciwia się Sherlock, wycierając sobie brzuch.

— To by było wobec niego nie fair — mówi John. — Poczułoby się wykluczone.

— No, skoro już bierzemy pod uwagę uczucia nieożywionych przedmiotów, które nie są naszą własnością, to nie zapominajmy o sofie, prysznicu i stole w kuchni.

— Będzie trzeba przestawić gdzieś mikroskop.

— Nie, nie — protestuje z udawaną powagą Sherlock. — Mikroskop chce popatrzeć.

John parska.

— I pomyśleć, że ludzie nazywają cię maszyną bez uczuć.

— Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson — mówi w zamyśleniu Sherlock tym swoim głosem barwy whisky.

Jeśli tak to ująć, to jest to początek nowego etapu w ich relacji, ale John postanawia nie doszukiwać się w tym większego znaczenia. Sherlock porzuca zabawki równie prędko, jak je kupuje.

— Brzmi całkiem nieźle — mówi, po czym napotyka wzrok Sherlocka. — Jak dla mnie żadne obrączki tego nie przebiją.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy grosze tłumaczki: _Arduis fidelis_ („wierny mimo trudów / przeciwności”) to faktycznie motto Królewskiego Korpusu Medycznego. _Semper paratus_ („zawsze gotowy”) nijak się tu nie ma (Wikipedia twierdzi, że takie zawołanie mają jakiś kanadyjski pułk i amerykańska straż przybrzeżna), ale mogło się Sherlockowi skojarzyć ze skautami :). A fragmencik _Czarnego Piotra_ spolszczyłam sama, bo w tym polskim przekładzie, który mam pod ręką, Tłumacz zignorował podziw / zachwyt / nie wiadomo co / maślane oczy, z jakimi Watson patrzy na Holmesa („ _nie byle jaka_ osobowość”) i nie mogłam mu tego wybaczyć. Może to dlatego, że Watson robi to bez przerwy, no ale jednak. Ten uparty zachwyt to jest taka dominująca nuta u Doyle’a i usuwanie go z polskiej wersji fałszuje obraz. A potem co poniektórzy oglądają _Sherlocka_ i twierdzą, że John nie powinien się tak łasić, bo Doyle się w grobie przewraca…


	2. Co taka śliczna dziewczyna jak ty…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Obciąganie albo rżnięcie. Ty wybierasz — mówi John.  
>  — Ani to, ani to — odpowiada lasencja. — Jestem bardzo zajęta.
> 
> „— Moje drogie dziecko, za kogo ty mnie bierzesz? Jak tylko się zorientowałem, o co jej chodzi, wyskoczyłem za róg, żeby zmienić tożsamość. — Do jednej z jego kryjówek, domyśliłam się, tych rozrzuconych po okolicy, niewidocznych z zewnątrz schronień, które służyły mu za skrytki i zarazem przebieralnie.” – Laurie R. King, _List Marii_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie Autorki: tam, gdzie ja widzę Johna w wersji macho, ty możesz zobaczyć molestowanie seksualne i przemoc. Ale napisałam to jako sytuację rozgrywającą się między świadomymi partnerami, którzy z własnej woli grają jeden z drugim w bardzo, bardzo elegancką grę. To jak, zaczynamy?
> 
> To jeszcze taki dopisek: [ilustracja JustGot1. Panowie w damskich majtach.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/53441347892/cheeky-knickers-i-drew-this-one-days-ago-but-i) No, dalej. Klikaj.

 

 

_**Kensington** _

_Harrods. Przyjdź natychmiast. – SH_

Wskazówki w następnym SMS-ie są dość szczegółowe, by wystawić na próbę nabyte przez Johna w wojsku umiejętności orientowania się w terenie, a obejmują dwa zaplecza, klatkę schodową pomalowaną na kolory, które były modne w latach siedemdziesiątych, jeszcze jedno zaplecze, tym razem zawierające ubrania z lat pięćdziesiątych, i nowoczesny elektroniczny zamek, który otwiera drzwi do zagraconego pomieszczenia magazynowego. Za zakurzonymi, naszywanymi paciorkami flapperkami, za melonikami, boa z piór, różowymi flamingami i manekinami krawieckimi kryją się drugie drzwi. John puka cicho, a potem przekręca klamkę.

— Nie zamknąłeś… oj, przepraszam panią — mówi i zaczyna wychodzić, kiedy elementy składają mu się w mózgu w spójną całość. Pokój wygląda tak, jakby w magazynie kostiumów w teatrze wybuchła bomba. Ubrania wszystkich stylów i ze wszystkich rodzajów materiałów, przybory do makijażu, ozdoby i kosmetyki do włosów, peruki, masa charakteryzatorska do nadawania kształtu brodzie i policzkom. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego stoi metr osiemdziesiąt coś Sherlocka Holmesa, ubrane jak modelka, która uciekła właśnie z wybiegu producentowi dżinsów.

Sherlock się obraca i patrzy na Johna.

— Zamknij drzwi.

John posłusznie je zamyka i zaczyna od najbardziej oczywistego pytania.

— Czemu przymierzasz damskie ciuchy?

— W sklepach nie bardzo mogłem — odpowiada Sherlock.

— Ale je kupiłeś?

— Udawałem zawalonego po uszy robotą osobistego asystenta aktorki. Wszyscy robili się bardzo usłużni, kiedy obiecywałem im wejściówki na ekskluzywne przyjęcie popremierowe.

— A masz takie wejściówki?

— Nie.

— To której aktorce nadwątliłeś właśnie reputację?

— Nicole Kidman.

— Sherlock, ona mieszka w Australii.

— Dlaczego masz mózg pełen takich bezużytecznych informacji?

— Oglądam telewizję. Czemu Nicole Kidman?

— Jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu — wyjaśnia Sherlock, patrząc sobie przez ramię na odbity w lustrze tyłek. — Przydałaby mi się wyszkolona asystentka.

Patrzy na Johna, który unosi obie ręce, jakby się bronił.

— Ja dalej pracuję w przychodni. Jeśli ktoś mnie przyłapie, jak prowadzę inwigilację przebrany za kobietę, to wylecę z roboty i zostanę pośmiewiskiem Londynu.

Wzrok Sherlocka przeskakuje po całej jego postaci.

— Jesteś też mimo swojego wzrostu ponad wszelką wątpliwość płci męskiej. Podczas gdy mnie mimo mojego wzrostu uchodzi to na sucho dość regularnie.

— Serio? — Johnowi wydawało się, że zna Sherlocka, ale może tak naprawdę wcale go nie zna.

— Kółko teatralne w Oksfordzie — wyjaśnia Sherlock i wraca do oglądania sobie tyłka. — Upodobanie jakoś mi zostało. Kobiety tak robią — ciągnie. John nie ma bladego pojęcia, skąd Sherlock to wie. — To pierwsze, co robią, jak przymierzają nową parę dżinsów czy innych spodni. Dlaczego? Czy wygląd pośladków jest ważniejszy niż wygoda albo jakość wykonania spodni? — Napotyka w lustrze wzrok Johna. — I jak?

— Co jak?

— Mój tyłek w tych dżinsach.

John rezygnuje z prób zrozumienia sytuacji.

— Ładnie. Bardzo ładnie.

Sherlock zrzuca z jakiegoś stołka stos pudełek po butach – albo z butami – przyciąga go bliżej, stawia niedaleko lustra i klepie.

— Siadaj, John — mówi — i pomóż mi wejść w rolę. Ja będę przymierzał, a ty możesz grać znudzonego chłopaka.

John siada. Sherlock przegląda się w lustrze z rękami na biodrach, mierząc krytycznym spojrzeniem falbaniastą bluzkę z trójkątnym dekoltem, którą ma na sobie.

— W rzeczach bez rękawów nie możesz chodzić — mówi mu John. — Masz wybitnie po męsku umięśnione ramiona.

— Ale te całe falbanki są niezłe — zauważa Sherlock. — Wizualne kobiece akcenty bardzo się przydają.

— To może kolczyki? Jakieś takie dyndające?

— Ściągają uwagę na to, jaką mam długą szczękę.

— Jak sobie radzisz z zarostem?

— Używam kremu do depilacji.

— Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że o tym rozmawiamy. Wypróbuj tę bluzkę — mówi John, pokazując jedwabiście miękką srebrną górę na drugim końcu wieszaka. Kiedy Sherlock zdejmuje przez głowę falbaniastego ciuszka z dekoltem, Johnowi opada szczęka.

— Masz na sobie stanik.

— Tkaniny są w tym sezonie bardzo prześwitujące, a ludzie spodziewają się ramiączek. Stanik jest wypchany, chociaż kobiety o mojej budowie ciała mają z reguły małe piersi. No ale małe akcenty tworzą kontekst.

Zakłada szarą bluzkę przez głowę i nagle kontekst zaskakuje: przed Johnem stoi stereotypowa wysnobowana lasencja z Chelsea – od szpilek przez dżinsy po bluzkę. Kiedy Sherlock patrzy na Johna, zmienia mu się też twarz. Unosi podbródek, zmienia ułożenie ramion, w oczach pojawia mu się taki błysk, z którego widać, że myśli, że wszystko mu – jej – wolno. Porusza biodrami i wzrok Johna przykuwa wąski pasek przeciągnięty przez szlufki nisko leżących dżinsów. Perfekcja. Sherlock ma takie ciało, które wręcz błaga o designerskie ubrania. Męskie, damskie – to chyba bez znaczenia. Tu chodzi o jego długie nogi, szczupły tors, akcent absolwenta Oksfordu czy Cambridge, absolutną pewność siebie, którą okazuje.

— Chcę cię przelecieć — mówi John. To typowo męska reakcja na niezłą laskę, a przecież Sherlock powiedział, że chce wejść w rolę.

— Weź, John. — Sherlock kołysze ostro, krótko biodrami i znów staje tyłem do lustra. John poznaje ten ruch bioder: widział go u każdej kobiety, z którą w życiu chodził, kiedy akurat mówiła „nie”, ale na myśli miała „namów mnie”. — Mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy do przymierzenia.

Rola nabiera kształtu, a John chętnie zobaczy, dokąd ich to zaprowadzi.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, przymierzaj — mówi. Siada rozkraczony na stołku i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

Sherlock ściąga bluzkę i odwiesza ją na wieszak z rzeczami do zatrzymania. Nawet z paskiem obchodzi się w sposób wyrachowanie kobiecy. Nie szarpie za koniec, żeby bolec odskoczył, tylko pieści się z nim, robiąc pełny użytek z rąk. Potem zakłada kciuki za brzeg spodni i zsuwa je w dół, kręcąc przy tym pupą jak kobieta, kiedy zdejmuje ciasne dżinsy.

Ma na sobie damskie majtki. Odsunięty na bok fiut zaczyna mu stawać, prężąc się w stronę biodra, a kiedy się obraca, żeby odwiesić dżinsy, ciemny, połyskliwy, obszyty szarą koronką jedwab ukazuje kontur jego pośladków.

Johnowi robi się sucho w ustach.

Sherlock odwraca głowę i zerka na niego przez ramię. Jest to gest tak wstrząsająco kokieteryjny, taki flirciarski, taki niepodobny do Sherlocka i jednocześnie tak totalnie w jego stylu, że gdyby John nie był taki podniecony, to wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Pieprzyć skalę Kinseya. Jest sherlockoseksualny i nagle stoi mu jak głupi.

— Majtki-bezczelniki — stwierdza Sherlock.

— O, zdecydowanie — przyznaje John, ale słowa wychodzą mu z ust zniekształcone, bo jeszcze ułamek sekundy temu miał sucho w ustach, ale teraz zbiera mu się w nich ślina.

— Nie, ten model naprawdę się tak nazywa: bezczelniki, _cheeky knickers_. Nie do końca rozumiałem, o co chodzi, póki ich nie założyłem. Poleciła mi je sprzedawczyni w  Agent Provocateur.

— Poszedłeś po majtki do Agent Provocateur.

— Ma się rozumieć dla Nicole. — Sherlock przerzuca na wieszaku jedne dżinsy za drugimi. — Która ma doskonały gust.

— Czy ona za to wszystko płaci? — pyta John, bo zdarzało mu się, że kupował tam prezenty dziewczynom, a potem przez tydzień jadł chińskie zupki, żeby załatać dziurę w budżecie. No ale poprezentowy seks był tego wart.

— Nie, Mycroft.

— Twój… — John nie da rady dokończyć tego zdania, mając przed samym nosem sprężysty, umięśniony, przykryty jedwabiem i koronką (ale bez przesady z tym przykrywaniem) tyłek Sherlocka.

— Skoro chce, żebym śledził żony i córki obcokrajowców w czasie nudnych wypraw na zakupy, to niech płaci za garderobę. — Sherlock strzepuje inną parę dżinsów. — 7 for All Mankind — mówi; „siódemka dla całej ludzkości”.

Tym samym rozmowa po raz kolejny skręca ostro w lewo w stronę niezrozumiałości.

— To jakaś apokaliptyczna sekta?

— Te dżinsy. Taka marka. Akurat bardzo modna.

John mruga, żeby mieć pewność, że dobrze przeczytał zwisającą ze szlufki metkę z ceną.

— Kosztowały sto pięćdziesiąt funtów.

I znów to potrząsanie tyłkiem, a potem Sherlock zapina rozporek. I znów się okręca i ogląda sobie zadek.

— Są lepsze niż te od Rag and Bone?

— Sherlock, wiem, że coś do mnie mówisz, bo poruszasz ustami i słyszę twój głos, ale klnę ci się na Boga, że rozumiem z tego tyle, że równie dobrze mógłbyś mówić po mandaryńsku. I tyle samo by mnie to wtedy obchodziło. — John marszczy czoło. — A co robisz z głosem?

— Hmmmmm? — pyta Sherlock.

Pyta seksownie, chrapliwie i na przydechu, jak paląca papierosa dziewczyna, pozująca do erotycznego plakatu w filmie noir, i z jakiegoś powodu ten głos idealnie pasuje do postaci, którą John przed sobą widzi. Sherlock dał ręce do tylnych kieszeni swoich obłędnie drogich dżinsów, jedwabiście gładka bluzka przesuwa mu się i ślizga po klatce piersiowej, głowę pochylił, patrzy na Johna spod pokrytych tuszem rzęs i przygryza dolną wargę.

Rolę Sherlocka Holmesa zagra dzisiaj podpuszczalski transwestyta. John myśli sobie, że teraz to może oficjalnie stwierdzić, że widział już wszystko.

— Obciąganie albo rżnięcie. Ty wybierasz — mówi.

— Ani to, ani to — odpowiada lasencja. — Jestem bardzo zajęta.

— Jeśli rżnięcie, to będziesz musiał zdjąć te szpilki, bo nie ma takiej opcji, żebym ci wsadził przy tej dodatkowej różnicy wzrostu.

— Nie.

John wstaje ze stołka, robi dwa kroki i staje przed Sherlockiem. Przesuwa mu rękami po biodrach, wkłada je pod bluzkę, przejeżdża palcami wskazującymi wzdłuż stanu dżinsów.

— Nie teraz, John. — Przydymiony głos ciągnie się Johnowi wzdłuż nerwów, a Sherlock wraca do przesuwania wieszaków tam i z powrotem po stelażu na kółkach.

— Teraz — poprawia go John.

— Mam jeszcze całe mnóstwo rzeczy do przymierzenia, a później rezerwację w…

John odrywa Sherlocka od wieszaka i całego go obraca. Sherlock traci równowagę i leci tyłem na ścianę, ale zaraz rozpłaszcza na niej ręce, jakby bez tego nie mógł ustać prosto. Siedzi mocno w tej swojej roli, łącznie z prowokującym uśmiechem, który to igra mu na ustach, to z nich znika.

— Tak to jest z wysokimi obcasami — mówi John tonem swobodnej rozmowy. — Przesuwają człowiekowi środek ciężkości. Trudno się chodzi, nie mówiąc już o uciekaniu. Klękaj.

John spycha go w dół i Sherlock zgina się w kolanach i osuwa po ścianie, tak że siada na piętach, nogi ma rozłożone po obu stronach Johna, twarz na idealnej wysokości. John zapiera się przedramieniem o tynk, a drugą ręką rozpina sobie pasek i rozporek.

Pociągnięte błyszczykiem usta się Sherlockowi świecą. Sherlock posyła Johnowi kolejne pełne żaru spojrzenie i koniuszkiem języka dotyka sobie dolnej wargi.

— Otwieraj — poleca John.

Sherlock liże Johnowi żołądź naokoło podwijającego się napletka. Ale rzuca mu spojrzenia jak pożar, nacisk jego języka nie jest całkiem taki, jak trzeba, a powietrze w pomieszczeniu aż trzaska od napięcia, więc John postanawia grać dalej.

— Wiem, że potrafisz lepiej. Z takimi ustami?

Sherlock zamyka te swoje idealne, sercokształtne usta na fiucie Johna i bierze go do środka do podstawy. Powieki zamykają się Johnowi z trzepotem.

— Nieźle — mówi.

Naprawdę ma zamiar zachować się jak dżentelmen, ale Sherlock drażni się z nim i drażni, za słabo naciska, za płytko bierze go do ust, aż John chwyta go mocno za włosy i zaciska na nich dłoń w pięść. Ciągnie raz – powoli – i Sherlock jęczy mu na fiucie. John osuwa się w te wibracje i opiera mu się o tylną ścianę gardła. Nie zmieniając pozycji, Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

— Boże, to ci się udało — jęczy John. — Jeszcze raz.

Bierze wszystko, na co ma ochotę, póki orgazm nie uderzy w niego jak rozpędzony pociąg. Zachowuje na tyle przytomności, żeby Sherlocka nie udławić, ale w zasadzie nie więcej. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie, Sherlock miauczy z frustracji, usiłując ściągnąć sobie te ciasno opinające ciało dżinsy na tyle nisko, żeby oswobodzić sobie fiuta i wziąć go do ręki.

— Ćśśś — ucisza go John, osuwając się na kolana. — Daj, ja to zrobię.

Sherlock rozkłada kolana szerzej. John pierwszy raz trzepie facetowi w obcisłych dżinsach i butach na wysokim obcasie, ale życie z Sherlockiem obiecuje mnóstwo pierwszych razów. Dziesięć szybkich, niedelikatnych ruchów, a Sherlock zadziera jedwabną bluzkę i głowa leci mu do tyłu, na ścianę. Sperma tryska Johnowi na zaciśniętą na jego penisie dłoń, plamiąc dżinsy i koronkowe majtki.

— Teraz będę je musiał zatrzymać — mówi Sherlock, nie otwierając jeszcze oczu. Jeden kącik ust idzie mu do góry. — Bardziej mi się podobało to, jak pasowały te od Rag and Bone.

John z przyjemnością stwierdza, że odzyskał głos.

— Mycroft płaci — zauważa. — Zatrzymaj jedne i drugie.

— Za dwadzieścia minut naprawdę muszę być w Dabbous.

John pomaga mu wstać. Doprowadzają się do porządku, a potem John patrzy, jak Sherlock poprawia sobie kredkę na oczach i tusz, a na koniec błyszczyk. Zakłada na loczki lśniącogładką ciemną perukę, potrząsa nią, a ona muska mu policzki.

— Chryste. Masz teraz idealne usta — mówi John. — Wszystkie modelki tak wyglądają: jakby tuż przed wyjściem na wybieg robiły lodzika.

— Próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś tu niezastąpiony? — pyta Sherlock. Nakłada na dolną wargę jeszcze jedną warstwę błyszczyka, poprawia ją sobie brzegiem małego palca i wrzuca błyszczyk do kopertówki.

— Spełniam tylko swój patriotyczny obowiązek. — John prostuje ramiona i otwiera drzwi. — Taksówkę dla pani?

— I ludzie się skarżą, że umiera rycerskość wobec dam — mówi Sherlock i po królewsku wychodzi z pokoju.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis tłumaczki: _List Marii_ jest do przeczytania po polsku, ale ten mały cytat z niego zrobiłam sama po zapoznaniu się na szybko z kontekstem, bo jednak nie mam ochoty szukać po bibliotekach książki, w której Holmes nawet nie to, że jest żonaty, ale z kobietą, do której – nawet w swoich czasach – może z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć „moje drogie dziecko”. Jeśli przypadkiem ktoś z Was czytał książki King i mógłby mi powiedzieć, że robię błąd, i że warto, to zamieniam się w słuch.


	3. Jeśli to nie granat, „prawie” robi różnicę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Czy ty właśnie zaproponowałeś ćpunowi opioid?  
> — Czy ty właśnie zostałeś postrzelony w głowę?

_**Chelsea** _

_Przyjdź natychmiast. Weź broń. – SH_

John dociera do pustego biurowca akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak jakiś rozdygotany, przeklinający mężczyzna mierzy z pistoletu do Sherlocka.

— Sherlock! _Padnij!_

Na dźwięk głosu Johna facet obraca się na pięcie, broń strzela, a w powietrze idzie rozbryzg krwi. John oddaje strzał do napastnika, którego ciało pada na podłogę w tym samym momencie co ciało Sherlocka. John sprintem mija rząd porozdzielanych niskimi ściankami sześciennych boksów.

— Jezu, _proszę_ cię, Boże, nie, _błagam_ — szepcze, padając na kolana u boku Sherlocka.

— Nic mi się nie stało, John — mówi Sherlock, ale drży, a krew kapie mu z ucha.

— Stało się, idioto jebany; dostałeś!

John gorączkowo przeczesuje Sherlockowi palcami włosy. Kula tylko go drasnęła. Nie widzi kości, chociaż po ciemku trudno mieć pewność. W oddali słychać wycie syren.

— Musimy stąd iść — mówi Sherlock. — Na podłodze jest trup i Lestrade doda sobie jego, taksówkarza i ciebie i wyjdzie mu cztery.

— Już raczej dożywocie — poprawia go John. Wpycha ramię pod pachę Sherlocka i pomaga mu chwiejnie pozbierać się na nogi. — Dokąd?

Ostatecznie lądują w dziupli w Chaplins na osiedlu Chelsea Harbour. Jest to jeszcze jeden ukryty magazyn. Domy towarowe to fantastyczne miejsca na kryjówki, ponieważ przez dziesiątki lat przechowują zwroty i często wymieniają personel. Kiedy John wprowadza dziesięciocyfrowy kod, który otwiera drzwi, Sherlock przyciska sobie do głowy jego chusteczkę.

— Siadaj — rozkazuje John. Sherlock składa się i praktycznie bezwładnie osuwa na niski stołek. Pocisk wyorał mu na czubku głowy bruzdę w skórze i włosach. Pół cala niżej, a Anderson zeskrobywałby ze ściany tamtego biura jego mózg.

John postanawia, że nie będzie o tym myślał. Zamiast tego sięga pod stół po schowaną tam kilka tygodni wcześniej wojskową apteczkę polową.

— Powycieraj sobie palce — mamrocze Sherlock. — Masz ślady prochu.

— Nie robię tego pierwszy raz, Sherlock, wiesz?

Sherlock pochyla głowę i opiera ją Johnowi o brzuch.

— Jak to jest?

John delikatnie rozdziela mu mokre od krwi kosmyki włosów, żeby obejrzeć wyżłobienie, jakie zostawiła mu na czaszce kula. Jak na Sherlocka pytanie jest przerażająco mało konkretne. Jak to jest mieć zupełną obsesję na punkcie pewnego szalonego geniusza? Ukrywać się w pomieszczeniu, którego nie ma na żadnym planie piętra, planach budynku ani mapie? Zaszywać ranę po kuli? Patrzeć, jak partner i ukochany człowiek klęczy z bólu i szoku, a na boku twarzy krzepnie mu krew? Sherlock będzie musiał wyrazić się bardziej precyzyjnie, poza tym to dobry pomysł, żeby teraz przez cały czas rozmawiał; dzięki temu John będzie mógł oszacować jego przytomność umysłu.

— Jak to jest co? — pyta go tonem swobodnej rozmowy.

— Oberwać kulą. — Sherlock krzywi się, kiedy John robi mu zastrzyk z lidokainy, żeby go miejscowo znieczulić. — Ale tak naprawdę.

Jest poczucie utraty integralności, nieznośne cierpienie, a potem długie tygodnie bólu i rehabilitacji. Codzienne przypomnienia, że człowiek nie jest już _cały_. Ten strach, od którego można się w gacie zesrać, że człowiek umrze, zanim kogoś pokocha.

— Nigdy się nie dowiesz — odpowiada rzeczowo John i ciasno zakłada pierwszy szew.

— Przykro mi, że ty wiesz.

John wzrusza ramionami, dalej zamykając ranę.

— To się zdarza na wojnie.

— Zostanie blizna.

— Miej trochę wiary w swojego zaprawionego w bojach lekarza. Ale zostanie. Na szczęście masz ogromne mnóstwo włosów, więc nie będziesz wyglądał jak potwór Frankensteina. Ależ ty jesteś próżny.

— Przyszedłeś — zauważa Sherlock. — Z odsieczą jak kawaleria.

— Mam morfinę, w razie gdybyś potrzebował. — John dodał ją jakiś czas temu do polowych apteczek, które trzymają teraz we wszystkich kryjówkach.

Czuje na brzuchu sapnięcie oddechu Sherlocka.

— Czy ty właśnie zaproponowałeś ćpunowi opioid?

— Czy ty właśnie zostałeś postrzelony w głowę? — odparowuje John.

— Tak.

— Nawet na pewno, dupku jeden.

— John, powinieneś popracować nad podejściem do pacjenta.

John nie chowa strzykawki z powrotem do apteczki.

— Minie trochę czasu i to będzie cholernie bolało. Nawet ohydnie.

— Paracetamol.

John wytrząsa sobie na dłoń tabletki. Sherlock połyka je bez popijania. John pomaga mu wejść na długą kanapę, na której Sherlock wyciąga się na plecach. John kładzie się obok niego na boku.

— Ja chcę być przy oparciu — marudzi Sherlock. Sherlock to sama skóra, mięśnie i kości, a John nie jest gruby, ale sofkę zrobiono z myślą o siedzeniu, nie rozkładaniu się na leżąco.

— A ja chcę być twarzą do drzwi. — Jeszcze przed końcem zdania John wyciąga zza dżinsów na plecach pistolet. Kładzie broń Sherlockowi na brzuchu, dłoń na biodrze, a nogę na udzie, żeby go sobie przytrzymać. — Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś ci coś zrobił, i nie dam ci spaść.

Sherlockowi zamykają się oczy. John patrzy, jak Sherlock oddycha. Facet jest wielopłaszczyznowy jak kosztowne kryształowe szkło. Przez które widać czerwony płyn, który mógłby być sherry albo winem, albo krwią, a uniesienie go do światła sprawia tylko, że załamuje się ono jak w pryzmacie i oślepia patrzącego.

— Jak mocno boli? — pyta John po jakimś czasie.

— Przecież wziąłem tabletki.

Przestraszony, John robi się cały sztywny. Wstrząśnienie mózgu, stłuczenie mózgu, krwawienie do mózgu, boże święty, a on go nie może zabrać na SOR…

— Żartowałem, John… Boli „cholernie, a nawet ohydnie”.

John myśli, czy by nie powiedzieć, że mu przykro, ale zamiast tego decyduje się na:

— To tylko twoja wina, pomyleńcu jeden.

— Wiem. Przehulałem młodość uzależniony od heroiny i teraz nie należą mi się opioidowe środki przeciwbólowe.

— Trzeba to było sobie przemyśleć, ty niewiarygodny kretynie.

— Przemyślałem. Miałem dożyć najwyżej dwudziestu pięciu lat, więc to nie był problem.

Johna ściska w gardle. Sherlock mówi o śmierci – o pragnieniu śmierci – tak niedbale i swobodnie, że Johnowi pęka od tego serce. Ale dziś wieczorem rolę Sherlocka Holmesa gra człowiek, któremu jego własna śmiertelność wyżłobiła ślad we włosach i skórze, Johna obsadzając w roli przewodnika i obrońcy. Po raz kolejny.

— Ale pożyłeś dłużej, więc jak następnym razem wrzasnę „padnij”, bo będzie do ciebie celował jakiś ogłupiały od prochów malwersant, to padniesz, kurwa — strofuje go John. — Głucholu.

— Podejście do pacjenta, John. I obiecuję, że padnę na ziemię.

Pod przedramieniem Johna Sherlockowi drga w spodniach fiut. W pomieszczeniu pachnie krwią i pyłem. Jest to woń, która przypomina Johnowi Afganistan, i którą chciałby z mózgu wyrugować, zastępując ją czymś jeszcze bardziej prymitywnym. Delikatnie, tak żeby Sherlock mógł zaprotestować, jeśli zechce, John napiera przedramieniem na jego członek.

— Wiesz, ja rzeczywiście zostałem właśnie postrzelony w głowę — mówi Sherlock.

— I ta myśl cię podnieca?

Sherlock zamiata gęstymi, ciemnymi rzęsami policzek.

— Nie, ale podnieca mnie klękanie ci u stóp, kiedy ty dajesz mi ręce we włosy. I leżenie obok ciebie, kiedy masz rękę na moim biodrze. I twój pistolet na mojej piersi.

John patrzy na siga. Wystrzela cały pieprzony magazynek w każdego, kto przejdzie przez te drzwi ze złymi zamiarami. Ponieważ praktycznie kuli się w tej chwili nad Sherlockiem i warczy jak dzikie zwierzę, podejrzewa, że leje się z niego testosteron, sącząc się Sherlockowi prosto do mózgu.

— Jesteś psychiczny. Nie będziesz już bardziej psychiczny nawet od strzału w głowę.

— Mm — mruczy Sherlock nisko i aksamitnie. — Wiem. Odwróć od niego moją uwagę. Endorfiny tłumią ból, zgadza się?

— Zgadza się. Musisz leżeć spokojnie — mówi John. — Masz się zupełnie nie ruszać.

I się nie rusza. John pilnowałby tak jego bezpieczeństwa, bezpieczeństwa w ciszy, spokoju i bezruchu, póki by obaj nie pomarli z wielkiej starości, ale to niemożliwe. Szybciej umarliby z nudów. Więc będą udawać. Będą udawać, że Sherlock nie właduje się na kolejną kulę, nóż albo ciężką rurę. Będą udawać, że John nie pobiegnie za nim, żeby go uratować albo zginąć razem z nim. Będą udawać, że ich życie będzie bezpieczne, zdrowe psychicznie i normalne. Że będzie kwintesencją nudy i monotonii. Sherlock będzie leżał nieruchomo i udawał, że John go w tym bezruchu trzyma, a John będzie udawał, że nie umiera ze strachu i wcale go to nie zachwyca; że jednak chciałby żyć jakoś inaczej.

Nie trwa to długo. John pluje sobie na dłoń i to wystarcza do czasu, kiedy zadanie zaczyna ułatwiać mu pre-ejakulat Sherlocka. Głaszcze go delikatnie i wolno, nie szarpiąc i nie ciągnąc, tylko powodując stopniowe nagromadzenie endorfin i pożądania, wabiąc orgazm Sherlocka na świat, szepcząc mu do ucha czułości w rodzaju „ty seksowny draniu”, „ty piękne stworzenie” czy „śliczności”, a kiedy Sherlock cały tężeje, dygocze i dostaje. mocniej zaciska na nim nogę.

— No, to dawaj — mówi cichutko Sherlock i zadziera trochę wyżej poplamioną krwią koszulę.

— Ta koszula już jest nie do odratowania — zauważa John.

— Chcę poczuć na gołe ciało.

 _Jezu_. John wygrzebuje sobie fiuta z ubrania. Dłoń ma śliską od nasienia Sherlocka, a myśl o ich zmieszanych ze sobą u Sherlocka na brzuchu płynach ustrojowych to wszystko, czego potrzebuje jego mózg, nastawiony w tej chwili wyłącznie na walkę lub kopulację. Sherlock mruczy z zadowolenia, kiedy ochlapuje go sperma Johna, a potem przesuwa palcami po nasieniu ich obu, podczas gdy John sobie drży. John wyciera ich ręcznikiem i chowa im cały sprzęt. Zrobienie tego jedną ręką wymaga trochę sprytu, ale jest teraz odprężony, a magazyn pachnie mniej wykopanym na pobojowisku grobem, a bardziej spermą, potem i wszelkimi obietnicami życia.

Patrzy z góry w zakrwawioną twarz Sherlocka.

— Ty… ty… — Nie może znaleźć słowa.

— Twój — mówi Sherlock. Przez cały ten czas nie otworzył oczu, ale robi to teraz. Źrenice ma obie tej samej wielkości, odpowiedniej przy tym słabym świetle, ale to nie to się teraz liczy. Liczy się intensywność jego spojrzenia. — To to chciałeś powiedzieć, idioto, zanim ci się język poplątał. „Twój”.

— No — potwierdza John. Nie całkiem o to mu chodziło, ale póki co, może być to. To zresztą nieważne. Jutro Sherlock będzie się zachowywał, jakby żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła. John kładzie rękę na sigu, głowa opada mu na ramię Sherlocka. — Mój.

 


	4. 00Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy wraca do siebie, ociera sobie usta wierzchem dłoni. Poleciało mu trochę śliny. Żyje. Jest cały mokry od potu, od stóp do głów się trzęsie i nie jest pewny, jak się nazywa.

 

_**Westminster** _

_Budynek Opery Królewskiej. Przyjdź natychmiast. Strój wieczorowy, ale smoking, nie frak. – SH_

Kiedy John dociera do Covent Garden, Sherlock wydeptuje właśnie ścieżkę w dywanie przy jakichś drzwiach z napisem „tylko dla personelu” i mruczy coś do siebie pod nosem.

—Szmaragdy — słyszy John, podchodząc do niego. — Które ostatnio widziano w skarbcu bankowym w City. Nie da się ich sprzedać, jak wziąć pod uwagę ich kontekst historyczny i poprzednich właścicieli. Już prędzej przehandlować za dzieła sztuki, potem… o, jesteś. Chodź, John, nie powinienem tak stać na widoku.

— Masz dziuplę w Operze Królewskiej.

— Nie tyle „mam”, co „znalazłem” — mówi Sherlock, prowadząc kręconymi schodami w dół do piwnic, a potem niżej i jeszcze niżej. Otwiera drzwi do małego pomieszczenia umeblowanego tureckim dywanem, obitym skórą fotelem, który wygląda jakby go ktoś ukradł z klubu Mycrofta, półką starych książek i stelażami zjedzonych przez mole ubrań. — To mój rozmiar i piękne krawiectwo, ale są w opłakanym stanie. Jest też fajka, którą sobie przywłaszczę, bo mam półtorej godziny na rozwiązanie tej sprawy i muszę pomyśleć.

— Co to za jeden ten Vernet? — pyta John, ale od podziwiania wiszących na ścianach obrazów odrywa go Sherlock, biorąc fajkę z okrągłego stolika obok fotela i stukając nią o blat. Na zakurzone drewno wypadają okruchy tytoniu.

— Nie będziesz palił — mówi John.

Szamoczą się ze sobą o fajkę. John wygrywa, bo może i jest mniejszy, ale też lepiej wyszkolony i filozoficznie przeciwny paleniu w każdej postaci.

— Przyniosłeś plastry? — pyta z irytacją Sherlock. — Mówiłem, że masz przynieść plastry.

John pociera sobie czoło.

— Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Sherlock. Nie słyszę, co mówisz, jeśli nie jesteśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock jęczy i próbuje chodzenia tam i z powrotem po pokoju, ale jego długie nogi pokonują jego długość w niecałych dwóch krokach. Zamiast go uspokoić, tylko jeszcze bardziej go to denerwuje.

— Nie mogę się skupić.

— To pojedźmy do domu po plastry — proponuje John. — Tym razem dla odmiany nikt do nas nie strzela.

— Nie mogę wyjść. Klejnoty są gdzieś w budynku opery, a złodzieje uciekną, zanim skończy się przedstawienie. Prawie to mam. Odpowiedź jest gdzieś tuż, w zasięgu ręki, ale nie mogę… — Sherlock zaciska dłonie w pięści i stuka się kłykciami w skronie. — Muszę się… tylko… skupić!

Z każdym przymusowo skróconym krokiem wali ręką w ścianę, przy każdym obrocie nakręca się bardziej, aż w końcu John wyciąga ręce, łapie go za pas hiszpański i przyciąga do siebie.

— Nie zszywałem ci łba tylko po to, żebyś teraz nabił sobie na nim guza — mówi. — Siadaj i wytłumacz mi wszystko, co już masz.

— Mam ci wytłumaczyć wszystko, co już mam? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Sherlock.

— Właśnie tak. Mów. Jak będziesz miał co zrobić z ustami, to… — Sherlock pcha Johna tyłem na ścianę. — Co ty wyprawiasz, do cholery?

— Zamknij się. Zapomniałeś plastrów — odwarkuje, rozpinając Johnowi wełniane spodnie, które opadają na podłogę w tej samej chwili co Sherlock.

Oczy uciekają Johnowi w głąb czaszki.

— Będę częściej zapominał plastrów.

Sherlock wylizuje akurat Johnowi napletek, więc nie odpowiada niczym bardziej uszczypliwym od przeciągnięcia mu zębami po członku. Odrywa się od niego, żeby pozaczepiać mu zębami i językiem biodra, potem uda, później jądra, drażniąc się, cały czas się drażniąc, póki John nie przeczesze mu włosów palcami.

— Sherlock.

— Jest całe mnóstwo sposobów na zaspokojenie fiksacji oralnej — warczy Sherlock tuż przy jądrach Johna.

Słysząc to niskie dudnienie, John drży. Sherlock liże mu podstawę fiuta, ale omija napletek i żołądź. John zaciska palce na wilgotnych od potu włosach Sherlocka, tuż przy skórze, i nieszczególnie delikatnie odciąga mu głowę do tyłu.

— Nie wolno ci dojść. — Mówiąc, Sherlock podnosi wzrok na Johna. Usta ma wilgotne i wydęte, jakby robił obrażoną minę. Drań.

— Niby, kurwa, czemu? — pyta ostro John. Głowa leci mu do tyłu na ścianę; takie podstawowe funkcje organizmu jak kontrola nad mięśniami i usztywnienie szkieletu odpływają razem z krwią na południe.

— Bo to pomaga mi się skupić, a u ciebie okres refrakcji mierzy się na nieszczęście w godzinach, nie minutach.

John podnosi głowę.

— Mam czterdzieści jeden lat! — protestuje.

— Nie, John. Muszę to dalej robić. — W oczach Sherlocka miga Johnowi spod ciemnych rzęs błysk cyny. — To mi pomaga.

John myśli, że Sherlock tylko się z nim drażni. Przypuszczalnie. Może. Tylko on widuje Sherlocka od tej strony. Sherlock chowa głęboko tę część siebie, kiedy w tym samym co oni pomieszczeniu jest ktokolwiek inny, z wyjątkiem może pani Hudson. John go potrzebuje, a on potrzebuje swojej pracy. John przewodzi światło, tak żeby Sherlock mógł pracować.

Normalnie Johnowi nie przeszkadza to, że jego potrzeby są na drugim miejscu, ale w tej chwili jest akurat doprowadzany do szaleństwa. Sherlock jeszcze raz liże mu fiuta, który zostawia mu na policzku ślad z pre-ejakulatu. Pierwsza fala opada, a potem wody znowu się piętrzą, po czym Sherlock zabiera usta i liże go i skubie zębami. Fala numer trzy porywa Johna ze sobą.

— Sherlock. Sherlock, stój!

Rozlega się niski, zachwycony śmiech, który milknie, kiedy John odpycha Sherlocka i chwiejnie wychodzi na środek dywanu. Jeszcze nigdy nie został doprowadzony do tego punktu, do miejsca, w którym pod skórą kotłuje mu się tyle doznań, że dotyk miękkiej wełny i gładkiej bawełny _na_ skórze staję się nie do zniesienia. Nie do wytrzymania jest nawet owiewające mu fiuta powietrze. Musi się rozebrać. Musi być nagi. Zdziera z siebie to, co zostało ze smokingu, wyciąga się jak długi na zabytkowym tureckim dywanie i rozkłada nogi.

Sherlock zrzuca marynarkę i układa się Johnowi między udami.

— W palenie człowiek angażuje także ręce. Może powinienem ci wsadzić palec albo dwa — myśli na głos, przyglądając się Johnowi spod gęstych rzęs i za długiej grzywki.

— O Jezu — jęczy John, kiedy Sherlock przetrząsa mu kieszenie w poszukiwaniu wazeliny. John nosi ją teraz przy sobie nie tylko dla ochrony przed pogodą, ale i na wypadek sytuacji takich jak ta. Sherlock wsuwa mu czubek palca między pośladki. — Nie – pomagasz. O – kurwa – tak zrób.

Czuje nieśpieszny, lekki nacisk na prostatę i fiut zaczyna mu się szarpać, jakby był pod prądem. Bo jest pod swego rodzaju prądem: obwód biegnie od ust Sherlocka do tyłomózgowia Johna. Nacisk staje się mocniejszy i macki doznań rozchodzą mu się do wszystkich mięśni i kości.

Sherlock dalej się skupia; pieści Johnowi fiuta językiem i zębami z niedbałą nieuważnością, która nie powinna być tak piekielnie seksowna. John drży i wije się, póki Sherlock nie wypuści go z ust z lubieżnym, mokrym odgłosem.

— Pocałuję cię — mówi. — Tylko nie dojdź.

— Boże, tak — mamrocze John, ale wygłos tych słów grzęźnie już w ustach Sherlocka, który rzuca się na niego z całą finezją nastolatka. Zderzają się zębami, a gdzieś w ustach Johnowi zaczyna lecieć krew, ale nic go o nie obchodzi, po prostu go to, kurwa, nic nie obchodzi. Unosi dłoń do Sherlockowych włosów i ciągnie za nie, póki Sherlock nie odpuści trochę w kwestii tak nacisku jak i głębokości pocałunku i nie przejdzie językiem od bezwzględnego grasowania do czegoś bardziej przypominającego porządny szturm, a potem to już naprawdę nic Johna nie obchodzi, bo Sherlock usiłuje zdjąć sobie spodnie. Całują się dalej, próbując rozebrać Sherlocka bez żadnych danych wzrokowych, bo w tej chwili liczą się tylko jego przepiękne, seksowne jak grzech usta.

Sherlock siada mu okrakiem na biodrach, wyciska sobie na opuszki więcej wazeliny, po czym pochyla się, żeby pocałować Johna, i jednocześnie sięga sobie między nogi. Dłoń Johna też wędruje na południe i masuje Sherlockowi skraj odbytu, podczas gdy on wkłada sobie do środka palec. John trąca mu go swoim palcem i też wsuwa go Sherlockowi do tyłka. Jęk Sherlocka dochodzi z jakiegoś miejsca tak głęboko w jego ciele, że John czuje jego początek gdzieś w okolicy bioder, a kiedy z dudnieniem wydobywa on się prosto do jego ust. czuje też jego smak: jest ciemny i gęsty jak miód.

Wypracowują palcami wspólny rytm, wślizgując się do środka i zahaczając jednym o drugi, żeby Sherlocka rozciągnąć, i jeśli to nie jest najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jaką John w życiu robił, to on nie wie, co by nią miało być. Szyja go boli od zaglądania między ich ciała. Wreszcie Sherlock trzepnięciem karze mu zabrać dłoń. John opuszcza głowę, waląc nią mocno o podłogę, i wygina szyję w łuk, kiedy Sherlock nadziewa mu się na fiuta.

—  _Chryste_.

— Nie dochodź — warczy Sherlock. — Pieprz mnie, ale nie wolno ci dojść.

— Ja pierdolę, Sherlock, ja nie jestem święty! — Jądra ma podciągnięte tak wysoko, że głowę by dał, że odciął tam sobie krążenie. Już nie może, _nie wytrzyma_ , tymczasem każdy rozkołysany ruch schodzących coraz niżej Sherlockowych bioder jest jak uderzenie w bęben wielki, którego echa rozchodzą się potem Johnowi po ciele. To tak jakby rozżarzał mu się cały układ nerwowy, świecąc się pod skórą.

— Ani się, kurwa… waż… dojść.

Ostatnia trzymająca się kupy myśl Johna jest taka, że dziś wieczorem rolę Sherlocka Holmesa zagra wymuskany tajny agent z fiksacją oralną, podczas gdy John wystąpi jako obiekt jego pragnień. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie zginie dla większego dramatyzmu.

Sherlock opiera ciężar ciała na łokciach i całuje Johna, jakby ten miał szansę wyłącznie na powietrze z jego płuc. John chwyta jego biodra i pcha się fiutem do góry. Jest gorąco i bardzo ciasno, ale kąt, pod którym się stykają, sprawia, że Sherlock przechyla się do przodu i John może w niego wejść tylko płytko. Rozwiązuje ten problem techniczny, zapierając się piętami o dywan, oplatając Sherlocka rękami w talii i bezwstydnie ładując się w tak podstawione sobie pod „nos” ciało.

— Tak, tak — wzdycha Sherlock, gubiąc oddech. Od tego ruchu fiut ślizga mu się tam i z powrotem między ich brzuchami. John lgnie do niego, rzucając biodrami z całych sił, warcząc z desperacji połączonej z żądaniem, już prawie, _już prawie_ , kiedy uświadamia sobie, że z harmonii, którą jak dotąd współtworzyły stęknięcia, jęki i odgłos zderzających się ze sobą ciał, wypadł gdzieś baryton, zostawiając tenora samego na scenie. Otwiera oczy.

Sherlock tkwi nieruchomo z zadartą wysoko głową; oczy migają mu prędko to w prawo, to w lewo.

Jezu Chryste. Jezu pierdolony Chryste. Sherlock wie, gdzie są szmaragdy. Johna wszystko boli, jest zdesperowany, a od niesamowitego orgazmu dzieli go trzydzieści sekund. Sherlock trzy razy obciągnął mu do momentu, kiedy łzy stanęły mu w oczach, i pieprzył się z nim na jeźdźca, aż John zobaczył gwiazdy. To będzie taki orgazm, że John poleci w otchłań jak pieprzone kółko do frisbee, tyle że kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa w ciapki i ciapeczki_ , Sherlock zaraz zerwie się na nogi, podciągnie sobie majtki i spodnie i rzuci się z powrotem w wir walki. Bo praca ma pierwszeństwo.

John zmusza do rozluźnienia mięśnie ramion, wtedy jednak Sherlock patrzy na niego z góry i jeszcze raz go całuje. Robi taki mały, dziwny, ostro zakończony ruch biodrami, który przywodzi Johnowi na myśl pewien wyjątkowo zbereźny berliński klub ze striptizem, i Johnowi sztywnieje całe ciało.

— Jeszcze raz — mówi. Prawie nie poznaje własnego głosu.

Tym razem robiąc to, Sherlock zaciska na nim mięśnie i to nie jest żadne frisbee, to jest pieprzona eksplozja jądrowa.

Kiedy John wraca do siebie, ociera sobie usta wierzchem dłoni. Poleciało mu trochę śliny. Żyje. Jest cały mokry od potu, od stóp do głów się trzęsie i nie jest pewny, jak się nazywa.

Ale jednej rzeczy jest pewny.

— Właśnie odłożyłeś sobie na później sfinalizowanie sprawy, żeby mnie najpierw doprowadzić — stwierdza.

Sherlock jest już na nogach i upycha sobie koszulę w spodniach, które jakimś cudem się nie wygniotły.

— Kurtyna za siedem minut. Pośpiesz się, John!

 


	5. Niech spadnie deszcz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niech spadnie deszcz tego, co w tej chwili czuję  
> niech spadnie deszcz  
> – spolszczenie kawałka tekstu piosenki _Into the Ocean_ zespołu Blue October

 

 

_Harrow. Przyjdź natychmiast. – SH_

John brnie przez kałuże; chlapiąc, przechodzi niczym nie wyróżniającym się podjazdem i równie nie rzucającą się w oczy ulicą. Dżinsy ma przemoczone do łydek, a deszcz tak zacina, że prawie nic nie widzi. Kiedy dociera do tego blaszanego baraku, co trzeba, otwiera drzwi i znajduje Sherlocka wyciągniętego na plecach na jednej z takich prycz, które pamięta z obozowego życia w Afganistanie. Prycze są wąskie i niewygodne, ale da się zmieścić na takiej w dwie osoby, jeśli człowiek jest zdeterminowany i nie przeszkadza mu wrzynająca się w plecy barierka.

— Co tam? — pyta John, zamykając parasol.

Jego słowa toną w bębniącym o blaszany dach deszczu. Sherlock ani drgnie. Ma na sobie adidasy, bojówki i szarą bluzę z kapturem, zapinaną z przodu na zamek błyskawiczny. Jego kręcone włosy reagują na wilgoć tak, jak można to było przewidzieć; ten brak stylizacji to dla Sherlocka równie dobre przebranie jak sukienka. Efekt wypada gdzieś między studentem a modnym reżyserem filmowym – albo może tym Amerykaninem, który założył Facebooka i jest wart jakiś zylion funtów, ale nie chce mu się chodzić w niczym oprócz dżinsów i bluz z dresu. Sherlock wygląda młodo; jak młody geniusz; jak wykończony młody geniusz.

John podchodzi bliżej do pryczy, żeby przyjrzeć się sińcom, które Sherlock ma pod oczami. Mało ostatnio spał. Wygląda na dwadzieścia lat, ale dobiega czterdziestki.

— Wariat — mruczy John.

Samymi stopami zdejmuje buty, wpełza na pryczę przy brzegu pod ścianą blaszaka i układa się w pozostałej tam ciasnej przestrzeni, uważając przy tym, żeby nie kopnąć Sherlocka w jaja. Sherlock marudzi przez sen, ale odruchowo przewraca się na bok i John odkrywa, że między jego tułowiem a barierką pryczy jest akurat dość miejsca, żeby się w nim ułożył. John wsuwa nogę między nogi Sherlocka, wplątuje stopy w jego stopy, a potem podkłada sobie zgiętą w łokciu rękę pod głowę w charakterze poduszki – Sherlock ma pod głową zwinięty ręcznik – i zamyka oczy. Deszcz próbuje mu powiedzieć coś, czego John tak do końca nie rozumie, i w końcu spływające po blasze falistej strumyczki porywają go ze sobą.

Kiedy się budzi, Sherlock mu się przygląda.

— Przyszedłeś — zauważa.

Johna boli, że Sherlock nie rozumie, że John nie przyjdzie tylko jeśli będzie akurat obezwładniony, ciężko ranny albo martwy. Wiedząc, że Sherlock i tak mu nie uwierzy, postanawia powiedzieć to, co oczywiste.

— Zawsze.

Słowo wtapia się w bębnienie kropel o blachę i tak jak wtedy, kiedy człowiek uczy się obcego języka, John pojmuje, co chce powiedzieć deszcz.

— Co robiłeś? — pyta John.

— Starałem się przeniknąć w szeregi protestujących z Occupy London. Pocałuj mnie.

— Nie powinienem — stwierdza John. — Wyglądasz na jakieś dwanaście lat.

Sherlockowi unosi się jeden kącik ust.

— Mam więcej. — Zrzuca bluzę, odsłaniając cienki szary t-shirt, który opina mu umięśniony tors jak namalowany. — Tak lepiej?

Lepiej. Dziś rolę Sherlocka Holmesa zagra facet, który wygląda jak jeden z tych milczących, śmiertelnie groźnych najemników, pracujących w Afganistanie; rolę Johna – raz jeszcze schronienie przed burzą.

— Chyba naprawdę ci zależy na tym buziaku.

— Bardzo mi zależy — mówi Sherlock.

John daje mu to, czego Sherlock chce: najpierw muska wargami jego usta, potem wlizuje mu się do środka. Oplata go ręką w pasie, podczas gdy Sherlock kładzie mu dłoń płasko między łopatkami, a długą nogę zakłada mu na udo. Ostatecznie rozpinają sobie nawzajem zamki, odsłaniają fiuty i brzuchy i całując się, ocierają się o siebie. Kiedy Sherlock dochodzi, milcząco i z dygotem, usta ma otwarte. W wilgotnym powietrzu lgnie do nich zapach deszczu i nasienia, w jakimś sensie czysty i rozkoszny.

— No, to co słychać? — pyta John, kiedy się powycierają.

— Nic — odpowiada niewyraźnie Sherlock. — Aresztowania kilka godzin temu. Wszystkie bomby znalezione. Byłem za bardzo zmęczony, żeby wracać do domu. Chciałem, żebyś tu był.

Żadnego drażnienia się dzisiaj. Tylko jeden wyczerpany detektyw-konsultant i deszcz, który praktycznie żąda od nich, żeby dalej leżeli wpleceni jeden w drugiego na pryczy. John schyla się po bluzę Sherlocka i przykrywa ich nią powyżej pasa.

— Śpij dalej, kochanie — mówi.

Deszcz raz jeszcze go zagłusza. Nigdzie nie muszą iść, nie mają nic do zrobienia, a Sherlock powinien się przespać. Powieki raz mu trzepoczą, a potem jego kanciasta twarz się rozluźnia.

— Kochanie — jeszcze raz mówi szeptem John, bo może. Bo to o tym mówił deszcz, a w tej chwili rozmawia z deszczem. Potem też zamyka oczy.

 


	6. Miłość – z przerwą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John odpycha od siebie obawy i skupia się na przewodzeniu światła, żeby Sherlock mógł przetwarzać informacje i dedukować, jakby był dokładnie taki jak zawsze.  
>  A przecież jest jakiś zupełnie inny.  
>  Dziś rolę Sherlocka Holmesa gra obcy człowiek.

 

_**Baker Street** _

_Lot opóźniony. – SH_

_Szacowana godzina lądowania? – JW_

_? – SH_

John gasi światło w salonie i idzie korytarzykiem do pokoju Sherlocka. Czasami śpią razem w łóżku Sherlocka, a kiedy indziej osobno, ale kiedy Sherlock wybywa z jakąś tajemniczą misją dla Mycrofta, John śpi u niego. To sentymentalizm, ale Sherlock nigdy tego nie komentuje. Pościel pachnie szamponem Sherlocka i nim samym, a pokój zachowuje w sobie coś z jego spokoju, więc John rzadko ma tam koszmary. Po tym przykrym SMS-ie John przebiera się w koszulkę i bawełniane spodenki, zagrzebuje się w pościeli Sherlocka i wdycha jego zapach, póki nie ogarnie go sen.

Kilka godzin później budzi się i widzi Sherlocka, siedzącego w fotelu pod oknem.

— Cześć — mówi do niego sennie. Obraca się na bok i mu się przygląda. Ciemnoszara koszula na miarę i spodnie pozłocone przez szary londyński świt. Sherlock siedzi z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i John nie potrafi stwierdzić, czy patrzy, jak John śpi, od kilku godzin, czy od kilku sekund. Ten radar, który kiedyś budził go w reakcji na najlżejszy odgłos, na Sherlocka już nie reaguje. — Długo jesteś w domu?

— Niedługo.

Zapada milczenie, którego John nie potrafi zinterpretować. W tym czasie robi przegląd szerokiego wachlarza myśli, które mogą chodzić Sherlockowi po głowie: przeszkadza mu, że pod jego nieobecność John śpi u niego w łóżku; kogoś zabił; jest zły na transport lotniczy za jego niską wydajność i nużące przepisy bezpieczeństwa; ktoś próbował go zabić; chce, żeby John wstał i zrobił herbaty.

Ale miny nie ma Sherlock poirytowanej, przestraszonej, zwycięskiej ani zdradzającej pragnienie. Ma minę cichej desperacji, której John jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

— Chodź do łóżka — mówi John w tym samym momencie, w którym Sherlock też się odzywa:

— John, widzisz…

— Przepraszam, mów.

— To może poczekać — odpowiada cicho Sherlock.

Włazi na łóżko w ubraniu, ale nie zostaje w nim długo. Opierając ciężar ciała na rękach i kolanach, zawisa nad Johnem, schyla się i go całuje, podczas gdy ten rozpina mu koszulę i mankiety, a potem zsuwa materiał z ramion. Sherlock ściąga Johnowi przez głowę t-shirt z godłem Królewskiego Korpusu Medycznego i jęczy cicho, gdy stykają się gołym ciałem. Wsuwa mu język do ust i bawi się gumką jego spodenek. John głaszcze go po plecach od łopatek po miękką wełnę spodni, a potem raz po raz przebiega mu palcami po kręgosłupie z powrotem do góry, aż do włosów. Od jego dotyku Sherlock chyba się uspokaja, bo rozluźnia mięśnie, aż oprze na Johnie cały swój ciężar, całkiem spory jak na kogoś tak szczupłego. John nie może oddychać, ale to będzie przez to całowanie, albo ten ciężar, albo to poczucie, że usta Sherlocka opowiadają coś w jakimś nieznanym mu języku.

Całuje więc Sherlocka, pieści go i pomaga mu pozbyć się spodni i majtek. Sherlock opiera się obok niego na łokciu, smaruje sobie palce i powoli dobiera się Johnowi do tyłka. John nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio Sherlock poświęcił aż tyle czasu na otworzenie go, przygotowanie, stopniowe pogrążenie go w rozkoszy. Chce powiedzieć Sherlockowi, że rozumie, ale jeszcze nigdy go nie okłamał, a zresztą słowa te stają mu w gardle razem z oddechem i nie chcą dać się wypowiedzieć.

Sherlock leciutko muska mu dwoma palcami prostatę.

— Chcę w ciebie wejść.

— Tak. Boże, tak.

Sherlock nakłada sobie lubrykantu na fiuta i wpycha go w Johna. John jest akurat na tyle otwarty, żeby go wpuścić i kiedy Sherlock wślizguje się głęboko, John zaciska ręce na prześcieradle i szerzej rozkłada nogi. Od tego ruchu czuje się bardziej bezbronny, choć jednocześnie przyjemność tętni mu wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa aż do podstawy czaszki.

Sherlock naprowadza mu dłoń na jego własnego fiuta i szeptem instruuje:

— Powoli.

Jest dobrze, ale John nie może się w tym zatracić. Może i jego alarmy nie reagują, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju, nie budząc go, ale teraz John już nie śpi, wszystkie zmysły ma czujne i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że coś się zmieniło.

Z cichym warkotem Sherlock wtula twarz w jego szyję.

— Po prostu mi powiedz — szepcze John. — Cokolwiek to jest, po prostu mi powiedz.

Sherlock nieruchomieje. Skórę ma śliską od potu, włosy mokre, oczy pociemniałe; przeraża Johna tak, jak nigdy nie przeraża go Sherlock w manii, Sherlock-striptizerka, Sherlock, który ma same wymagania, ani Sherlock, który akurat krwawi. John widzi jego wewnętrzne zmagania i wyciąga rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po włosach na skroni.

— John, widzisz…

Dzwoni telefon Sherlocka; naprawdę dzwoni. Nie jest to pojedyncze ćwierknięcie ani sygnał SMS-a, ani wibracja przypominacza, tylko prawdziwy dzwonek.

— Zignoruj — mówi John.

Sherlock schyla głowę i oddycha nierówno, póki dzwonienie nie ustanie.

— Mów dalej — zachęca go John. — Słucham cię.

Kolejny wdech. Skóra mu stygnie i John obawia się, że teraz, kiedy czar prysł, jego potrzeba, żeby opowiedzieć mu, co się wydarzyło w Brukseli – co by to nie było – także słabnie. Wojskowo wyszkolony umysł Johna snuje teorie: Sherlock musiał tym razem kogoś zabić, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił; albo zawiodło go przebranie i jest teraz celem dla terrorystów albo jakichś snajperów i to jest z jego strony ostatnie pożegnanie, zanim…

— Tak. John, widzisz…

Komórka Johna na cały głos wygrywa temat z _Życia na Marsie_ , który rozlega się w nieruchomym powietrzu sypialni.

— Kurwa mać. To Greg.

Sherlock kiwa głową, a John odbiera i mówi do telefonu:

— Zły moment, Greg. Tak, właśnie wrócił. A, mam go tutaj.

Oddaje telefon Sherlockowi, który dalej mocno w nim tkwi.

— Słucham.

W głosie Grega słychać zmęczenie, ale i wielką radość. John wychwytuje słowa i zwroty tu i tam, ale nie całe zdania. Za bardzo się martwi, żeby spróbować połączyć je w spójną całość, patrzy tylko, jak w bladych oczach Sherlocka przebłyskują okruchy emocji.

— Tak, spotkamy się z tobą na miejscu. — Sherlock się rozłącza. — Podwójne morderstwo w Hampstead — mówi i i wychodzi z Johna.

John odczuwa pustkę, jaką to w nim zostawia, jak fizyczny ból. Bez słowa biegnie do siebie do pokoju, przeskakując stopnie, żeby się ubrać.

 

 

 

Za wyciągnięcie ich bladym świtem z łóżka Greg przeprasza niedobrą kawą. John bierze kubek dla Sherlocka. Kiedy ten rozpracowuje miejsce zbrodni, włosy ma niemiłosiernie rozczochrane. Okazuje wyraźnie mniej pogardy niż zwykle; jest spokojniejszy, bardziej zamyślony, jakby ktoś o kilka ząbków przykręcił mu głos i manieryzmy. John zupełnie nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby tak gruntownie przemeblować Sherlockowi świat.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta go ściszonym głosem i podsuwa mu jeden z kubków z automatu z kawą. Jego „hmm” i towarzyszące mu kręcenie głową interpretuje tak, że tak, wszystko w porządku, ale nie, Sherlock nie chce kawy. Sherlock wraca do uważnego przeglądania torebki żony ofiary, więc John wypija obie. Odpycha od siebie obawy i skupia się na przewodzeniu światła, żeby Sherlock mógł przetwarzać informacje i dedukować, jakby był dokładnie taki jak zawsze.

A przecież jest jakiś zupełnie inny.

Dziś rolę Sherlocka Holmesa gra obcy człowiek.

 

 

 

Kilka godzin później wracają do mieszkania. Światło dzienne zmatowiało, zrobiło się metalicznie szare i kładzie się na sprzętach w mieszkaniu jak całun. John idzie do kuchni zrobić herbaty, ale Sherlock powstrzymuje go, biorąc go za nadgarstek.

— Chodź, wracamy do łóżka.

John spodziewał się, że do tej pory napięcie opadnie, ale od Sherlocka bije aż namacalna frustracja, jakby chciał czegoś, co widzi, ma w zasięgu ręki, i czego zapach czuje, ale zupełnie nie wiedział, jak o to poprosić. John go obejmuje, głaszcze, całuje i obdarowuje szczerością swoich reakcji.

Kiedy dochodzi, czuje się tak, jakby poniósł jakąś porażkę.

 

 

 

Później John idzie do łazienki się umyć i ochlapać sobie twarz wodą. John przewodzi światło, ale Sherlock załamuje je jak pryzmat. Do tej pory John zawsze umiał podążyć za promieniem i zrozumieć, jaka rola mu przypada, ale tym razem tej jasności nie przywróciła mu ani sprawa, nad którą Sherlock pracował, ani seks.

Coś się wydarzyło. Będzie musiał Sherlocka zapytać wprost. Cokolwiek to jest, stawią temu czoło razem.

— Co się stało w Brukseli? — pyta, przechodząc przez drzwi.

I staje w miejscu.

Sherlock siedzi po turecku w skotłowanej pościeli. Ma na sobie spodnie z piżamy, t-shirt i szlafrok, opiera się plecami o ścianę. Ze spuszczoną głową patrzy na małe, obite granatową skórą pudełko ze złotą obwódką, które trzyma w złożonych w miseczkę dłoniach.

Czyli John zadawał niewłaściwe pytanie. Próbuje jeszcze raz.

— Co to jest?

Sherlock bez słowa podnosi wzrok i podaje mu pudełko.

John mruga i bierze je do ręki. Wygląda jak pudełko na pierścionek albo obrączkę, ale to przecież nie może być pudełko na pierścionek ani obrączkę. Otwiera je. W środku znajduje się prosta obrączka z błyszczącej platyny.

A jednak pudełko na obrączkę.

A w nim obrączka.

Podnosi wzrok na Sherlocka. Sherlock ma oczy otwarte trochę szerzej i nie mruga, tylko siedzi zupełnie nieruchomo, obserwując Johna. John poznaje, czym nie jest wyraz jego twarzy: nie jest przebraniem, pozą, maską, przyłbicą.

Dzisiaj rolę Sherlocka Holmesa gra Sherlock Holmes.

John wpatruje się w oczy Sherlocka, tak jasnoniebieskie, że w przyćmionym świetle połyskują srebrem. Nie może mówić. Patrzy na obrączkę, potem z powrotem na Sherlocka i każde słowo, dotyk, pocałunek, każde spojrzenie ostatnich dwunastu godzin krystalizuje mu się w mózgu, tworząc _kontekst_.

— Mam taką nadzieję, że symbole to najlepszy sposób na zakomunikowanie swoich uczuć — mówi Sherlock. — Nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej powiedzieć to, co ty już mówiłeś.

John z wysiłkiem stara się przypomnieć sobie, co takiego powiedział.

Sherlock odrobinę unosi brwi. W geście niepewności, nie arogancji.

— Wtedy w Chelsea powiedziałeś „mój”. A w Harrow, w deszczu, „kochanie”.

Dwa słowa. Sherlock wysnuł to z dwóch krótkich słów i wszystkiego tego, co John czuł, ale czego nie pozwolił sobie powiedzieć. Boże. Jest niewiarygodny.

— Myślałem, że śpisz — mówi dosyć głupio John.

Nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr, Sherlock przykrywa twarz maską dumnej obojętności. Jest to gest równie zły, niewłaściwy, nie na miejscu jak zamknięcie okiennic w oknie, przez które świeci księżyc.

— Wybacz — mówi oficjalnym tonem i sięga po pudełko. — Źle zrozumiałem…

John zatrzaskuje wieczko i przyciska sobie pudełko do piersi.

— Nie. _Dobrze_ zrozumiałeś. — Włazi na łóżko i siada Sherlockowi okrakiem na nogach. — Chryste, Sherlock, nieźle to schrzaniłem. Wszystko zrozumiałeś dobrze.

Maska ponownie opada, ukazując coś, co u człowieka mniejszego kalibru byłoby przemożną ulgą. Sherlock bierze ręce Johna w swoje i rozprostowuje mu palce, tak że pudełko leży teraz Johnowi na dłoni. Bierze je do ręki, znowu otwiera i obraca przodem do Johna.

— Też ci kupię — mówi John. — Jeśli będziesz nosił.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Jest taki zwyczaj, żeby partnerzy wymienili się obrączkami.

— Taką samą?

— Właściwie myślałem… Oczywiście będę nosił, co tylko wybierzesz, ale właściwie to myślałem, że dla siebie chciałbym złotą.

John znowu mruga. Sherlock to sobie przemyślał. W szczegółach.

— Pewnie. Jak najbardziej. Czemu?

Sherlock wyciąga ręce i wplata je Johnowi we włosy, a potem ujmuje w nie tył jego głowy.

— Żeby przypominała mi o tobie.

John patrzy na swoją obrączkę, myśli o świetle słońca i blasku księżyca, o złocie i srebrze, symbolach i krótkich słowach. Kręci głową.

— W życiu cię do końca nie zrozumiem.

— To dlatego, że jesteś idiotą — stwierdza Sherlock. Ściąga głowę Johna w dół, tak żeby zetknęli się czołami. — Mój — mówi bardzo cicho. — Mój.

— Twój — potwierdza John. — Ale ogłoszenie w „Sunday Times” sobie darujmy.

Sherlock unosi kącik ust, od czego marszczy mu się policzek i skóra wokół błyszczących jasno oczu. Jedną rękę zsuwa Johnowi na kark.

— To mi całkiem odpowiada.

 

KONIEC

 

 


End file.
